Steven Universe OC Short Stories!
by Cheesecakex
Summary: Submit your OC, and I'll write a story about them!
1. Chapter 1

Heey everyone and welcoommee to SUOCSS (I'm just gonna call it that because the original title is too long)

Where you give me your OC and what you want them to do! It can be anywhere, from Earth to Homeworld to The Zoo!

Sooooo... give me the OC in a review! Here is what you need to include:

Name (duh)

Weapon/Power (if you want/are expecting some action)

Where:

Alliance: (Homeworld or the Crystal Gems)

What happens: (just give me a brief scene, and I'll fill in the rest!)

And there we go. OC!


	2. Chapter 2

So, I picked a review at random, and I got... Bomberguy789! And I forgot to mention last time that i will update every Friday. So, onto Bomberguy's story!

Edward woke up and looked around. _What is this place?_ He thought. Then he remembered. The Homeworld gems knocked him unconscious, then put him as a prisoner on this ship. He looked around, and found a Fire Agate guarding the door with a Gem Destabilizer in one hand and an orange battleaxe in the other. He suddenly had an idea. He yelled out, "Hey you!"

"What is it?" snapped the Fire Agate, whirling around. "You should let me out of here! I can do anything you want!"

The Agate snorted. "Like I'm gonna fall for that. I'm too smart for that".

"Oh. I hear that you Fire Agate's have amazing reflexes too"

"Well, it's true..."

 _They also like to brag a lot_ thought Edward. "Well, can you catch this?" He threw a rubber red ball at her. She quickly caught it.

"Y'know, you should really think about what you're doing" he said. In the Agate's haste to catch the ball, she had thrown the Destabilizer out of her hand, which he caught. He threw the Destabilizer back out, hitting her square in the chest. She was quickly poofed. Her stuff flew out everywhere, including her keycard, which he caught and placed in a slot. The field was lowered, and he ran off.

Well, that was it. I hoped you liked it! Next time I will be doing . 's story!

Till next time

Cheese :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I'm sorry I didn't update, I had something with family, so I probably won't update every Friday anymore.

Today, I am doing Karasu's request! Hope y'all enjoy!

Amber sighed, looking at the sea. She had been part of the Crystal gems for nearly a century now, and she felt she wasn't treated with much respect, at least not as much as she had on Homeworld. That got her thinking. Maybe Homeworld was better for her? She thought for a long time and finally made her mind.

The next day, she was gone. She had warped using the Homeworld warp and told them everything that happened. "WHAT?" yelled a Fire Agate (they are common soldiers) when she heard they were accepting Amber. Amber was rather shocked, too.

"We need her to tell us about these gems" said her manager. The Agate grumbled. "Tell me, Amber fasset 213GH9, what are these "Crystal Gems?"

"Well," Amber said. "They are rebel gems who believe that the Earth is precious, and try to protect it. They also... they..." Amber trailed off, not wanting to tell them more.

"Do they pose a threat?" demanded the Fire Agate. Amber stayed quiet. "ANSWER ME!" She yelled. Amber slowly nodded her head.

"Than we must attack at once!"

A MONTH LATER

Amber buried her head in her palms as a battle raged on behind her. This was her fault, this was her fault, she thought over and over again. She turned to find the Fire Agate's manager standing over her with a Gem Destablilizer in her hand.

"You've outlived your usefulness, 213GH9," she said. Amber turned and ran, realizing that coming back to Homeworld was a terrible mistake. What would she do now?

ANNND SCENE!

Sorry for ending it like that, but if you want a part two, give me some more info.

and I'm probably not going to update next Friday, maybe the one after that.

Soo that's it. Tell me if you liked it!


	4. Hello

Everyone, I have news. I am deleting my account.

By "deleting," I mean not uploading anymore, forever. I haven't been able to keep up with it as it is, and, frankly, it's been kinda stressful.

Bye, everyone.


End file.
